Friend is a Four Lettered Word
by Highof75
Summary: Harry and Hermione FINALLY get together! Yay! Skeleton plot is based on a true story... added lots and lots of drama. Friend is a Four Lettered Word Cake


**Friend is a Four Lettered Word**

**Chapter One: Friend is a Four Lettered Word**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do no own the song; the song is by Cake in the album Fashion Nugget. I don't even own the plot that much; the skeleton plot is based on true experiences of a friend. Please don't sue. . **

A/N: This didn't happen to me, it happened to a friend of mine. I just added some elements and changed names. Yep. Keep in mind, I'm only 12, and this is my VERY first fanfic. Thank you thank you thank you… I'd like reviews to hint hint Sorry if anyone's bothered by the language.

_**To me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word  
End is the only part of the word  
That I heard  
**_

"What about friends?"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS! I want _MORE_!"

"Harry, calm down… I'm really sorry. I think it would be better for you to have no girlfriend than one that wasn't sure of herself and stuff. I don't want to drag you down"

"I don't _care_ I want you. You're what I've always wanted"

"You've been a great friend, Harry"

"To me, coming from you, friend is shit"

"Harry…"

"Hermione… why can't it be?"

"I'm not sure if I like you or not. Can't we be friends?"

"I've told you… I can't. It's never gonna be the same!"

_**Call me morbid, or absurd  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word**_

"Harry…"

"No, I can't be friends; I don't care what you say. Friend is **SHIT** to me"

"I didn't…want…it…to…be…this…way," Hermione said through tears. Her chocolate brown eyes were welled up with tears. Her tears making lines through her foundation and making her mascara run down her face. A/N: hey, it happens to everyone, not real pretty, though She was a in a horrible state. Not because she was heart broken, but because she could never tickle Harry, Harry could never be her _best_ friend, they'd be so distant after the break up.

"Harry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do"

_**When I go fishing for the words  
I am wishing you would say to me  
I'm really only praying that  
The words you'll soon be saying  
Might betray, the way you feel about me**_

"I don't know either… I'm so confused… I thought that it was perfect between us. We knew each other so well, and I love you so much… Why does it have to be like this!" He slammed his hand down on the table beside his bed, and looked outside at the afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry… I care about you. I care about you a lot. It's just different now."

"No. No. No. No."

"I'm so sorry…" right after that, Harry walked out of the room. His feet seem to take him where he wanted. He didn't even know where he wanted to go; he just wanted to get out of the Gryffindor tower. It's been only about three months were they together, and it can't work out. The word why was just going through his mind over and over again. His feet took him to the lake where he and Hermione have spent so many afternoons together hanging out. He sat there soaking up the sun occasionally catching a glimpse of the giant squid.

"Eh Harry!" Ron yelled across the lawn.

"Hey, Ron…" Harry said quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you like that?"

"It's nothing," Harry sighed, "girls and stuff, y'know…"

"No, I don't know,"

"C'mon, yes you do."

"No… what are you talking about?"

"AGGGGH. HERMOINE DUMPED ME!" That turned many heads, everybody was looking at Harry and Ron. Harry stood up and left without another word. Ron's mouth was still open slightly from the news that Harry just told him.

"Wait! Harry!" Ron called after him.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. Right. Now." Harry said through his gritted teeth.

"Just tell me why."

"She didn't like me anymore." At that time Harry started to run for tears were starting to stream down his cheeks; he didn't want Ron to see him cry.

Ron was so surprised at his answer. He's always liked her, always. Now he's so torn apart because he's happy that Hermione's finally single again but she broke up with his _best friend_. How can he be _happy_? _How can I feel happy? It's Harry and Hermione!_ Ron went back upstairs to start on his 3 and ½-foot long essay about the uses of goat by-products in potions.

Harry was at the Astronomy Tower, looking down at the lawn where people were all happily doing their homework. His thoughts were not anywhere near what was happening down there.

"_You're really beautiful…"_

"_Harry!" Hermione exclaimed while her face heated up instantly._

"_I had to say that. You are really beautiful." Hermione fell into a fit of giggles. "Really! I mean it."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_You're real modest, aren't you?" Harry grinned as he said this. As he was saying it, he got into his "special position." Suddenly he pounced on Hermione tickling her tummy right where she was ticklish. Hermione giggled uncontrollably and tried to push Harry off of her. _

"_Harry—stop—it!" She yelled._

"_Haha, nah, I'm just starting to have fun." About 30 seconds later, Harry stopped suddenly and looked right into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione… Have I ever told you that you're eyes are the exact color of honey?" Slowly he lowered himself, still looking into her eyes, nervously their lips came closer and closer…_

"Harry! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!" A/N: Sorry I don't have tags on the dialogue, I guess it's part of my style… . 

"What? Why?"

"Remember the essay for Potions?"

"Err… Yeah. What about it?"

"It's due tomorrow."

"WHAT! What are you talking about!"

"We have new schedules! They're just changing Transfiguration on Fridays with Potions on Mondays."

"OH CRAP. I haven't even started!"

"Yeah, and you're my partner. SO LET'S START!"

"Oh yeah… I've wanted to ask you something."

"Erm… yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your parents? I know it's a dumb question, but I was just wondering…"

"Of course, it's not as bad as you, but of course I miss them. They're stuck in St. Mungo's, and yours are dead. Sorry Harry, I know how much it hurts." A/N: I hope you know who it is now. .

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SO SHORT! Sorry, I'm not a real write a 6,000-word chapter person. T.T wish I could do that but no. . Hope you liked it! Suggestions, flames, **compliments** hint hint Oh yeah, sorry for Ron fans, I sorta wanted him to be… y'know… dumb.

**Love,**

**Angela**


End file.
